Spider
The Spider is the second antagonist in Granny, being her "pet." It is added in the 1.5 update. Description The Spider always spawns in the cage located in the corner of the Special Room. It is mostly stationary, as it never leaves this floor, but it will become mobile (and hostile) under certain circumstances. Its role is to chase the Player if they approach the cabinet on the other side. Due to its remarkably fast speed, it can not be outrun, and instead the Player must retreat from its territory or inevitably get caught, resulting in a knockout. Appearance The Spider appears to be some sort of an enlarged tarantula with dark gray fur, sharp fangs and bright red eyes. It does have some inconsistencies with its real life counterpart, however: * As previously mentioned, it has only two red eyes, while spiders have eight. * Most breeds of spiders are much smaller, making it unusually large for its species. * The only thing it is seen eating in-game is beef, something that is not normally a part of a spider's diet. * There are several giant spider webs in the Attic and Special Room, but tarantulas can't spin webs. Sounds *The sound of the Spider noticing the Player. *The sound of the Spider biting the Player. *The sound of the Spider dying, after being shot with the Shotgun. How To Avoid The Spider is not immediately hostile to the Player, and will instead choose to ignore them so long as they do not cross its field of vision by stepping in front of its cage. The exact area in which the Spider will attack is seen in the image below. The best way to avoid it would be to get the Crossbow (or, if the player is willing to risk getting up close, the Shotgun) and shoot the red button near the hole. This will cause a wooden plank to fall over the cage and will trap the Spider. This is tricky to pull off, especially with Darker Mode enabled, so try to get as close to the button as possible before attempting this. If using the Crossbow, aim slightly above the button as the darts drop An alternate way of dealing with it is the distraction method. The Player will need the piece of Meat and place it on the Empty Plate. It will then run to the Meat allowing them to cross to the cabinet. However, the Player will have to act fast as the Spider will finish it off after 10 seconds, and immediately target the Player. This is the only way to deal with the Spider without making noise, making it especially helpful for Extreme mode. Of course, rather than avoiding it, you could shoot it with the Shotgun to kill it permanently. However, there are very large risks in doing this. * It must be drawn out of its nest before attempting to fire at it. Otherwise, it will only wake the Spider up, leading to a swift bite and trip to the next Day. ** The safest way to do this is to place the Meat on the plate, then once the Spider is drawn out, use the Shotgun on it while its eating, as it heavily reduces the chance of missing. * If it is successfully killed, Granny will instantly target the player and begin closing in on their position, her eyes glowing red and a heartbeat sound playing in the background, similar to when Teddy is held. Although this effect fades after a few seconds, it is still dangerous on higher difficulty levels or when Granny is on the upper floors. * If the player misses their shot and somehow doesn't get bitten, the noise generated by the gunfire will still attract Granny to their position, requiring them to hide quickly in the Chest below or load another shotgun shell from the nearby table to take her down. Trivia * Granny shows genuine rage towards the player when the Spider is killed, showing that for all of her evil ways, she really does love her pet. * The Spider is not hostile toward Granny, showing that it is loyal to her. * Although the Spider can be killed with a direct shot from the Shotgun, an explosion from the Gasoline Can is completely harmless to it. ** Similarly, attempting to attack it with the Crossbow will only anger it and draw attention to the player. Instead the player should try to use the Crossbow to hit the button that will close its cage. * The Spider's model is seen in several of DVloper's games, each with a varying appearance. The original model can be found on the Unity Asset Store under the name "Free Fantasy Spider." ** The first known instance of this model being used by DVloper was in The Child of Slendrina, where it was seen in the intro cutscene crawling across the ground. It appeared to be around the size of your typical wolf spider and used a desaturated variant of its original orange texture, making it appear brownish or tan. ** The second instance was in Slendrina X, the final Slendrina game and last published game by DVloper before the release of Granny. It uses its original texture, but it has undergone drastic edits: all of the color has been washed out and the contrast has been bumped up, resulting in a more gritty grayish-black fur tone. In this game, the spider was nearly twice as wide as the player, if not larger. ** The final instance is of course, in Granny. Here it shares the same general appearance from Slendrina X, albeit with some minor changes. As its texture has been darkened to the point where its original black eyes are no longer visible, an additional mesh is merged into the model to give it two glowing red eyes. In terms of size, it was much smaller than the pets in Slendrina X, being only half of their size maximum. * The Spider has very basic technical behavior, resulting in it sometimes ignoring the laws of physics. ** Namely, the Spider is restricted to movement on a single horizontal plane, meaning it can never go above or below the altitude it starts on. ** It also lacks any sort of collision detection, meaning it will clip through walls and objects if necessary in order to catch the Player. ** For example, if it is lured all the way to the staircase and then the player steps out of range, the Spider will float in midair above the stairs and clip through the railing to re-enter its nest. * Sometimes, because of a glitch, when you kill the Spider the heartbeat effect will last forever and Granny will chase you endlessly, her eyes being red permanently, the effect stops only when you get knocked out. Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Upper Floor Category:Attic Level 2 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Difficulty Boosters